Art 17: Golden Gift, Part 1
Art 17: Golden Gift, Part 1 is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of two of Nightshroud's most powerful monsters, Nue the Chimera and General Shuten. Plot From the waters of the area of the Ocean Crystal, Nightshroud and his lackeys watch as the Prince's most fearsome monster arises. Nightshroud, proclaiming the end of the rangers announces his name as Nue the King Chimera. Based on the Nue Yokai, Nue is a fusion of many Dailok spirts and therefore is one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. He is sneaky and snark, but loyal to his master, unlike Scourge. He fought Hanzo 200 years ago in one of the last battles of the war between the Dailoks and the Ninjas. Nue is interested with Varla, and seems to take a liking to her. Nightshroud tells his subjcts about his plan. At the dojo, the rangers begin to train again, but are too fixated with Hanzo and his abilities. Andy says he's "not that impressive" and all of a sudden the samurai appears and talks trash to Andy. Hanzo challenges him to a fight, and promptly beats him. The other four golf clap. Alyssa asks if he can demorph, but Hanzo tells the rangers his issue. After fighting Nue for a long time over the ocean crystal, The samurai's determination to keep it away form evil turns it into a ninja star and it morphs around his body. He was able to push off Nue and protect the crystal, but he was permanantly morphed and sank to the bottom of the ocean. However he used the last of his art to send his soul out from his body. The rangers ask for tips, and he decides to teach them some things. Ken badgers Hanzo into teaching him too. The rangers have trouble with these new, more agile techniques. Matt makes a complete fool out off himself. Ken however performs perfectly. Alyssa is surprised he can do these things. After he's done she checks if he's okay. Ken says he's fine and looks at her as if she's crazy. Nightshroud and company return to their dojo. He opens up a portal to talk to his top general, Shuten. He is Nightshroud's most powerful general. By the books and loyal to the master, he is the highest ranking Dailok official under the Prince. He reports that Phase One of Nightshrouds's plan is working. More fearites for Shuten's army are appearing as a result of Hanzo's existance for some reason, but why? At the base, Hanzo begins to cough and fall sick. Alyssa asks him if he's okay, and Hanzo replys it is nothing. Ken asks if Hanzo can train him somemore, and the mentor shuns him for a while, but reluctantly accepts. However, Scourge, Nue and Raizo are sent out to complete phase two of the plan. The rangers see this through their moniter and move out. Ken wants to go too, but Gin holds him back. The 6 rangers arrive and meet Scouge for the first time. He states he will end them. Nue says hello to Hanzo, and they bicker until Hanzo has had enough and the other rangers morph. The 6 fight the three Dailok Warriors. Nue and Hanzo revive their battle and fight in fron of the city. Hanzo gets the upper hand, but begins to cough again. Nue exclaims "Yes! Its working!". Nightshroud tells General Shuten to observe if any fearites are appearing, and the general reports that its happening. Varla ask the prince what is going on, and apparently, the evil energy off of Nue infected Hanzo while they were trapped under water, and now he creates more Fearites the longer he exists, as well as feeding on his lifeforce. Now Nightshroud is generating an army without doing much. Shuten tells his master that he is ready to moblize his forces, but the Prince tells him now is not the time. Raizo sees Matt and challenges him again. The two fight as Scourge claims his plan is also working. He calls for Mega Fearites and the four other rangers summon the Zords. Nue and Hanzo continue their fight. Meanwhile, Ken is causing alot of trouble for Gin, as he keeps wanting to go and help Hanzo. Cut back to Matt, he hits Raizo in the face, and knocks him unconsious. Kyle wakes up much to Matt's surprise. He is weak and woozy, but he and Matt talk for a bit. However, Scourge appears and puts the mask back onto Raizo, reviving him. Matt realizes that so long as the mask is on Kyle is gone, so if he destroys the mask, Kyle will be free. The rangers cycle through all the Zord combinations and defeat the Mega Fearites with the Fusion Heat Megazord. More Mega Fearites appears and holds the Fusion Heat Megazord down, so Hanzo summons the Samurai Heat Megazord and controls it remotly. Raizo pulls Nue back and he leaves the battlefield, Hanzo, confused, jumps into the Megazord and defeats the Mega Fearites, but is exausted afterwards and colapses. The rangers minus Matt return him to the dojo. Hanzo is in bad shape. Nightshroud sees this and begins to laugh. Shuten reports that more Fearites are appearing. Nightshroud's ultimate plan is still happening. Matt and Raizo are still fighting. What will happen next? Debuts -Nue -Shuten Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat